Spitter
The Spitter is a new type of Necromorph in Dead Space 2.[http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/103?ch=1&sd=1_hd Gametrailers Dead Space Multiplayer Trailer Chapter 1] Description Spitters have large, bladed arms protruding from their shoulders and their original human arms are intact on their sides holding their chest open. All Spitters are female. Some have a large mutated jaw, similar to a Leaper, which they can extend when in close combat. Another variant has lumps on her head; however, her upper torso and much of the face seem to retain a human look to them. Their most prominent and deadliest feature is their ability to spit high-speed acidic bile at their opponent. If one looks close enough you will be able to see there enlarged lungs. Combat Behavior Spitters have attacks similar to both the Slasher and the Puker. From a distance, she will spit a fast glob of acidic bile at Isaac. Up close, she will slash at Isaac with her blades, as well as grab him. Her grapple varies depending on the variant. If she has the extended jaw, she will grab Isaac in the same manner as Slashers, as in she will bite into his neck. If she has bumps on her face, she will repeatedly stab Isaac in his shoulder, just like Zealot-variant Slashers. Spitters tend to be loners, but can be accompanied by Pukers or other Slashers, attacking from a distance while other Necromorphs close in, making Spitters a priority to take out first. Although their ability to spit can make them troublesome, Spitters can be killed in the same fashion as Slashers: by cutting off both of their arms with a weapon like the Plasma Cutter or Line Gun. You can also use Stasis from a distance in order to counteract the threat of her spitting at you. Even then, like the Puker's long-range attack, a Spitter's bile can be caught with Kinesis and thrown back, resulting in an instant kill. Also, shooting off her head or legs will take away her ability to spit altogether. Later in the game, Spitters tend to spit more instead of charging. Death Scenes Just like the grapple, death scenes also differ depending on the Spitter variant: *'Extended Jaw Variant': If Isaac fails the action sequence, then the Spitter will bite his head off. If he succeeds, Isaac will push the Spitter away and punch her head off with his gun. This death scene is shared in Multiplayer. *'Lump-faced Variant': If Isaac fails the action sequence, the Spitter will stab him in the neck, but do nothing else. She leaves him to die of blood loss. If Isaac succeeds, he will rip off the Spitter's attacking arm and punch her away. Trivia *The Spitter is one of the four Necromorph variants playable in the'' Dead Space 2'' Multiplayer. *It is possible that the Spitter is a variant of the Slasher, as they also have four arms and they behave similarly to female Slashers. *Only the Extended Jaw variant is available in Multiplayer. *Interestingly, if you look at the face of a Lump-Faced Spitter, you will find that the lumps are arranged in the same formation as the Ubermorph's eyes and the Hivemind's pustules. It's unknown if there's a reason to this. *Oddly enought, the Lump Faced Spitter appears in multiplayer as a regular Slasher, not bearing none of the Spitter's abilities. Gallery File:Spitter2_DS2.jpg|Extended Jaw Spitter File:Spitter_DS2.jpg|Lump-faced Spitter File:Spitter4_DS2.jpg|Spitter art File:Spitter5_DS2.jpg|Face of the Spitter 30595_388968721658_18523496658_4243416_6600981_n.jpg|A Spitter approaches Isaac slasher.png|Spitter in Multiplayer Dead-Space-2_MP_11.jpg|Spitters in combat with security personal Sources Category:Necromorphs